


Partial Disclosure

by Pass1onAndH0pe



Series: Exploring Errortale [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Error Sans - Freeform, Gen, Sansy Fresh - Freeform, Trauma, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pass1onAndH0pe/pseuds/Pass1onAndH0pe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you ready for a plot twist of the century? In any case, here's some Void shenanigans kind of going along my headcanons established in Enter: Void. I guess this means everything gets a Steven Universe motif.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partial Disclosure

Error had left Blue(berry) alone in the Anti-Void. He said he had an errand to take care of somewhere. Blue decided to try to pass time, if it existed there, in the quickest way he knew how. He bundled up a knitted scarf he had finished and made a makeshift pillow with it. Lying his head down, Blue closed his eye sockets letting thoughts trail off and wander aimlessly. At length, unconsciousness hugged him and they stopped altogether with the arrival of sleep.

 

Sans felt like he was floating. Nothing solid around him, unless you counted how solid black everything had become. An ebony void stretching infinitely all around with no points of light. Sans guessed this must be the Void, a polar-opposite to the Anti-Void where he resided. No thoughts, no dreams, just this floating sensation? He guessed it was better than nightmares.

The skeleton felt a solid surface hit the soles of his feet. Sans rocked back and forth catching his balance from the sudden change. He tapped what he guessed was the ground and received no tapping noise in return. The Void acted just as weird as the Anti-Void making him sigh. He was beginning to miss the sound of snow crunching under his boots.

Sans felt a hand grab his ankle. He looked down and saw a distorted white face. It appeared reminiscent of a skeleton monster, but the _distortions_ , the _cracking_. Without moving their mouth, a voice came through speaking in a worse buzz than Error’s. Words Sans could only half understand because, with not speaking his native language, he had fallen out of practice.

At once, he was assaulted by a swarm of emotions. Memories kept tugging at his mind; memories of someone, he doesn't remember who, but they're hurting and fading away _really fast and painfully_. Sans felt phantom heat flush against his face and lights danced before his eyes. When they cleared, he found himself sitting on the ground the face still there, and a hand still gripping his ankle.

Sans tried to speak, to ask who they were, but his voice box remained shut. Mouthing words, he listened as his voice buzzed on and on in Wing Dings. How did Sans know he was a he? How did he feel so sure he knew him? That he recognized him?

At the corner of his hearing, Sans could hear the sound of his breathing becoming irregular. He ducked his head down, pulling up his legs like he had done so many times before while hyperventilating. It’s ok, _it’s ok, it’s ok, it’s ok_. I’m here, _I’m_ here, I’m here.

He shouldn’t have, but he looked back at the other who still spoke in desperation. Sans figured he must have been desperate, but he couldn’t stand the sight. It threatened to break him into a million pieces. He started crying not knowing what else to do. It hurt to be torn between wanting to help and wanting to get away.

 

Through tears, movement from above caught Sans’ eye. He looked up and saw something slowly descending, but he guessed from the outline it was someone more than a something.

He, the face, ignored whatever was descending attempting to relay his message. For this, Sans watched him be crushed by the gradual descent of a person on a skateboard. With his disappearance back into the unknown, Sans took in the new stranger. He was dressed in the brightest colors, had a familiar smile, and sunglasses with the acronym “YOLO” on them; it was one he didn’t recognize. Who wears sunglasses in a place with no sun?

“wassup my wickedly unfresh Blue broseph?”

“OH, UH.” Sans scrubbed at his remaining tears with the back of a blue glove. Something about the lingo of this stranger seemed familiar, too. He, overall, looked familiar, and Sans began to suspect he was an alternate. “SORRY, HAVE WE MET?”

“yo, check it, we haven’t! gimme a hot second-” The other adjusted his colorful hat and sunglasses. “HELLA MY BLUE FELLA! YO, IT’S YA BOY, THE ONE AND ONLY SWAG-TASTIC FRESH- SANS EDITION! what is UP my new and unnamed blue home dawg?”

Blue remained in shock at how loud and lively the other sounded during his introduction. Especially a surprise after, well, the small meltdown he had endured earlier. At least it had been a sort of impromptu rescue? He put aside trying to find the light side of the entire situation preferring to talk.

“MY NICKNAME IS BLUEBERRY, BUT BLUE’S JUST FINE. I KIND OF ENDED UP HERE ON ACCIDENT? AND YOU ALSO, SORT OF, SAVED ME?”

“oh, you mean that unfresh bro I slam-jammed under my ‘board? bruh, didn’t even know he was there ‘til I landed. which I STUCK! gimme some skin!”

Not wanting to keep the other waiting, Blue hopped to his feet and slapped his alternate a high five. Or would have if his hand didn’t phase through the other’s.

“WHAT THE-”

“whoa, broski, what’s up with _that_ delirious biznasty business?”

Blue looked at his hands, clasping them together just fine. Seeing Fresh still have his hand raised, he tried again to give a high five to no avail. Fresh lowered his hand the frown on his face dampening Blue’s spirits. Both of them seemed puzzled.

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT’S GOING ON.”

“man, me either Blue brah. and I was gonna ask if you all up and wanted to take a _stellar_ trip on my _interstellar_ ‘board.”

“IT IS QUITE NICE LOOKING. I’VE NEVER BEEN ON A SKATEBOARD BEFORE.” At admitting this, Fresh seemed to light up once again. In the back of his mind, Blue had to say, he liked seeing someone as high energy as himself.

“bro, let’s not knock it ‘til you try it.” Fresh made room on the longboard. Wait, when did it change to a longer skateboard? Blue discarded the confusion and tried to take one step forwards. Fresh, who had been watching, frowned once again. Blue went to ask what was wrong but found his voice had frozen.

“aww, c’mon E-Man. totally uncool move, brah, bringing your hella not cool strings into this,” Fresh said. Blue recognized his soul being constrained and his movements not his own. He stepped away from the board, and continued stepped backwards.

“welp, nice meetin’ ya Blue broseph. catch ya on the FLIPSIDE!” Fresh shrugged and executed a kickflip into oblivion.

 

Blue woke up alone in the Anti-Void. He wheezed and clenched a fist to his chest. The strings weren’t there much to his relief. Looking around, the skeleton took a few minutes to recount what had happened. Seemed like a rollercoaster never meant to end was his constant state of existence.

Error walked out into the open from a doorway. His arms were crossed, and Blue mustered up the most apologetic smile he could. This is even if nothing felt like his fault.

“what were you doing in the Void?”

“I JUST HAPPENED TO GO TO SLEEP AND WAKE UP THERE?”

“wake up there? and here i thought you were exempt from the rule. huh. **really suspicious**.” Error looked off to one side as if considering a list of suspects. Blue considered himself lucky in the midst of all the turmoil. The other looked back at him with deadpanned expression.

“just don’t get friendly with that Fresh virus.”

“FRESH...VIRUS?”

“yeah, another mess i gotta clean up as soon as i figure out how. he’s elusive and likes to body hop. i’ve seen lately he likes Sanses so don’t get close. like, **at all**.”

So Blue had avoided getting some kind of virus. He wondered if it was the reason why Fresh appeared so friendly and cheery. A part of him shivered at realizing if he had been able to get on the skateboard he might not have come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Some clarifications: Underswap Sans has trauma from seeing Gaster fall into the Core making him block it, and eventually Gaster, out of memory. Whenever he sees anything related to Gaster or the Core he starts getting triggered.
> 
> Also I imagined Fresh descending from on high like a dang Homestuck gif panel.


End file.
